MY TRUE FELLING
by wendy love 26
Summary: Mavis adalah anak terpendek dikelasnya dan zeref adalah anak paling kasar dikelasnya.Bagaimanakah cerita mereka?RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : short

Hola!ketemu lagi dengan saya si author yang gaje Kali ini saya akan menampilkan cerita dengan pairing zerefxmavis Jadi selamat menikmati ya!

Mavis Vermillion siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?gadis SMU yang memiliki paras cantik nan imut ini Selain cantik mavis memiliki otak yang sangat cemerlang dan sangat disenangi temannya Mavis juga anak yang periang dan dikenal sebagai penghibur dikala temannya sedang sedih Tetapi pasti dibalik kelebihan ada kekurangan Sebagai contohnya adalah pendek Ya mavis memiliki tinggi badan yang tidak lebih dari setinggi murid kelas 4 Sebenarnya teman-temannya tidak merasa itu adalah masalah Tetapi lain dari satu orang teman mavis ini yang sangat suka mengejeknya Bukan hanya suka mengejek tetapi ia juga kasar

Pagi ini mavis sedang berjalan jalan berkeliling sekolah karena ia terlalu pagi untuk datang Saat berjalan senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah imutnya Ia juga selalu membalas sapaan temannya yang selalu menyapanya di setiap ia berjalan

"mavis ohayo!"sapa salah satu temannya

"ehm ohayo!"balas mavis sambil tersenyum senang

"mavis san ohayo!"

"ohayo!"

"mavis perhatikan jalanmu kau bisa tertabrak"

"mavis chan ohayo"

"hai hai ohayo minna!"seru mavis sambil tersenyum semanis manisnya Mavis memang banyak teman dan terkenal periang Tetapi bukan mavis namanya kalo ia tidak ceroboh Ya seperti saat ini karena ia sibuk membalas sapaan teman-temannya ia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan terjadilah sebuah tabrakan kecil mavis dengan seseorang

BRUAK!

"ittai aduh sakit sekali"keluh mavis sambil memegangi kepalanya

"oy kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!"seru orang itu kesal

"gome loh ternyata kau yang menabrakku"seru mavis ketika ia melihat orang yang ia tabrak

"apa?ternyata kau pendek Hey pendek kalau kau jalan lihat-lihat dong!"seru orang itu yang tidak lain lagi adalah zeref orang yang sangat suka mengejek mavis

"APA KAU BILANG?!seenaknya saja kau berbicara kau yang menabrak tapi tidak minta maaf dan lagi kau mengejekku dengan sebutan PENDEK!"seru mavis kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"tapi itu memang kenyataan bukan?kau itu memang pendek seperti anak kelas 4 dan lagi kau yang menabrakku bukan aku!"seru zeref tak mau kalah

"tutup mulutmu!jangan sembarangan bicara"kata mavis tak mau kalah juga

"enaknya saja!inikan mulutku kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur ku!"kata zeref keras kepala sambil menunjuk mavis kesal "ah tak ada gunanya aku berbicara denganmu lebih baik aku ke kantin saja"ujar zeref memandang ketus mavis dan segera pergi

"pergi saja!aku juga mau pergi dasar BAWEL!"ujar mavis sambil memberi penekanan dikata bawel agar zeref mendengarnya Mendengar itu zeref memandangnya sinis dan segera ke kantin sedangkan mavis kembali kekelas sambil merutuk tak jelas

TBC

Bagaimana?bagus tidak? Gajekah?Hehe seperti biasa akan ada kata-kata yang hilang atau titik dan koma yang hilang jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya!Disini mungkin akan banyak yang OOC maklum masih amatiran

Saya akan sangat senang menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian jadi REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2 : Door?

Chapter 2

Hai hai!ketemu lagi nih!Kayaknya yg review cerita ini cuman sedikit ya?mungkin karna cuman sedikit yang baca fict ini kali ya?Oke dari pada banyak omong ayo kita mulai ceritanya!

Mavis menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda ia sebal Ia masih sebal karna kelakuan zeref tadi pagi Selama perjalanannya ia terus menggerutu tanpa henti sampai akhirnya ia sudah sampai dikelasnya

BRAK!

Mavis membuka pintu dengan kerasnya sampai seluruh kelas kaget melihatnya Tetapi ia tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan segera duduk dikursinya Beberapa teman yang melihatnya hanya bingung karna sifat mavis yang berubah drastis Pasalnya baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia keluar kelas dengan wajah yang ceria dan dengan semangatnya ia menyapa teman-temannya tetepi sekarang coba lihat dia Wajahnya nampak kusut,tangannya ia lipat didepan dada,umpatan-umpatan kecilpun terdengar dari mulut kecil mavis Dan lagi bukan hanya itu saja ia juga menampakkan aura gelap yang jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain Teman-teman mavis hanya bisa bergidik ngeri lantaran aura gelap mavis yang semakin lama semakin menusuk

"mavis-san ada apa denganmu?"tanya seorang gadis berambut biru panjang yang bisa kita sebut wendy

"hmmm,ternyata wendy"kata mavis sambil menatap wendy dengan aura gelapnya

"ha hai"jawab wendy sambil ketakutan

"ada apa?"tanya mavis masih dengan aura gelapnya

"e eto ada apa denganmu mavis san?"tanya wendy masih ketakutan

"aku?tidak ada apa-apa dan wendy"panggil mavis sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam Yang dipanggilpun hanya dapat mengangguk

"huft lebih baik kau hilangkan kebiasaanmu itu memanggilku dengan sebutan mavis san aku tidak suka"kata mavis sambil menghela nafas "panggil saja aku mavis ya?"lanjut mavis sambil memandang wendy Tidak lupa dengan senyum manisnya

"ah,hai"balas wendy sambil tersenyum juga "demo apa yang membuatmu tampak murung?tidak biasanya kau bersifat seperti ini"kata wendy sambil duduk disebelah mavis

"ah,ini semua karna zeref dia menabrakku tadi pagi"jawab mavis sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"hanya itu?"tanya wendy sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"bukan hanya itu,dia juga mengejekku dengan sebutan pendek!"jawab mavis lagi sambil mengeluarkan aura gelapnya lagi

"tapi bukankah itu sudah biasa?kau memang sering disebut pendek oleh ze"belum sempat wendy melanjutkan kata-katanya pintu kelas terbuka dengan kerasnya dan memperlihatkan zeref yang berjalan santai memasuki kelasnya tanpa ada wajah berdosa

"hei,apa yang kau lakukan?!"kata mavis lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati zeref

"memang apa yang kulakukan?"tanya zeref datar

"kau hampir merusak pintu kelas kita BODOH!"seru mavis kesal Beberapa teman mavispun saling berpandangan dan menatap mavis seperti berkata 'bukannya tadi ia juga hampir membuat pintu kelas rusak'

"hei,itukan baru hampir kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu!lagipula siapa yang kau sebut bodoh,PENDEK!"jawab zeref tak mau kalah

"APAA?!apakah begitu caramu berbicara dengan ketua kelasmu?!aklu bisa saja melaporkanmu pada guru!"seru mavis lagi

"laporkan saja sesukamu pendek aku tidak takut,mau kau laporkan ke kepala sekolahpun aku tidak takut!"jawab zeref lalu berjalan menuju kursinya Mavispun mengeluarkan aura gelapnya lagi Sedangkan wendy berusaha menenenangkan kembali Mavis Belpun berbunyi anak-anak segera memasuki kelasnya karna takut pada guru yang akan mengajar mereka

"ohayo!"sapa guru berambut ungu muda yang bisa kita panggil laki sensei

"ohayo!"jawab anak-anak lain serempak terkecuali mavis yang masih kesal

"ok,kalau begitu sensei akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu"kata laki sensei Mulailah ia mengabsen siswa-siswinya satu mengabsen barulah laki senpai memulai tersa bel istirahatpun berbunyi semua murid keluar terkecuali mavis dan wendy

"ayolah mavis jangan merajuk terus"pinta wendy sambil duduk disebelah mavis Mavispun hanya menatap wendy datar lalu kembali diam

"mau sampai kapan kau merajuk?"tanya wendy lembut

"huft entahlah tapi aku sangat sebal pada zeref"jawab mavis sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja

"ehm,begini saja aku akan mentraktirmu makanan manis bagaimana?"tanya wendy sambil mengedipkan matanya Mendengar makanan manis mavis langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan segera menarik wendy keluar dari kelas Sesampainya mereka dikantin mavis segera memesan makanan kesukaannya di kantin,yaitu jelly pelangi Sedangkan wendy ia membeli minuman segar Setelah memesan wendypun membayar pesanan mavis dan pesanannya Merekapun berjalan bersama menuju meja di kantin yang kosong Tetapi sialnya ada yang menabrak mavis sampai jellynya jatuh Mavis yang melihatnya pun langsung memandang jelly pelanginya yang belum sempat ia makan Seketika itu juga mavis mengeluarkan aura gelapnya dan memandang orang yang menabraknya

"apa yang kau lakukan HAH?!"seru mavis sambil menatap orang yang menabraknya

"aku kan tidak sengaja pendek!"jawab orang itu yang tidak lain adalah zeref

"TIDAK SENGAJA?!bagaimana bisa kau tidak sengaja?apa kau tidak melihat ada orang berjalan didepanmu?"tanya mavis murka

"bagaimana bisa aku lihat kalau kau sangat pendek?makanya punya badan tu jangan pendek-pendek!"jawab zeref seenaknya

"jaga mulutmu!"seru mavis lagi

"dasar pendek!dari tadi pagi ngomongnya itu terus!"kata zeref lagi

"APA!"kata mavis tambah marah

"ano aku tidak suka mengganggu tapi kalian dilihatin banya orang"kata wendy memperingatkan Mavis dan zerefpun melihat sekitar mereka dan benar saja mereka dilihat oleh banyak orang

"apa kalian lihat-lihat hah?mau cari masalah?sana pergi gak usah ngeliatin!emang ini tontonan sana pergi kalo gak siap-siap aja dasar orang-orang bodoh!"seru zeref kasar

"apa maksudmu bilang be-"belum sempat mavis melanjutkan kata-katanya wendy sudah membekap mulutnya dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana

"fwefndyf fflefafkan (wendy lepaskan)"ujar mavis

"ah,gomen mavis"kata wendy melepaskan tangannya

"huft dia itu menyebalkan awas saja nanti!"seru mavis

"apa yang kau rencanakan mavis?"tanya wendy bingung

"lihat saja nanti!"kata mavis memberikan evil smirknya sedangkan wendy hanya bisa bergidik ngeri

To Be Continued

Ne minna,bagaimana ceritanya?apakah tambah gaje?atau jelek?maaf kalo banya typonya!

Oh,iya special thanks for :

Anonymousgirl88 and

Yugure Maulida

Saya sangat menerima kritik dan saran anda bahkan jika mau flame juga boleh kok,so REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
